The girl who was a mystery
by wolflover72335
Summary: When a strange voice fills the tardis with its plea's for help and the docter and amy go and investigate you will not belive what they find, a girl, kate. But she is not what she appears to be. i dont own the docter or amy or anything from the show lol.


His breath seemed to waft around the room as he stormed around angerly, his feet pounding into the wood as he stomped around. " Where is She?" he

boomed as i huddled in the corner fearly, hoping he wouldnt come near me as i shook. I closed my eyes as he turned and looked at me. Help me help me,

my thoughts blared as he stepped closer, moving up to my small form. I could feel his eyes boring holes into my skull and i shook harder. " Uhhh sweetie,

where is your mommy? i kind of need to speak with her, do you know where she is?" i shook my head as his hand slid to around my throat. " dont you

wanna tell daddy sweetie?" he questioned, his voice threatning and fierce. " i dont know!" i whimpered as his hand tightened slowly. " Please dont hurt me"

i sobbed, opening my eyes to gaze into his drunk clouded ones, His face turned into a sneer as he picked me up by my neck chucking me across the room.

i crashed to the floor, gasping as pain and panic flooded my body. my mind screamed, help me help me help me, the signal loud and clear. i struggled to

crawl away, my eyes sight blurrly, my dads loud foot steps echoing behind me. Help me help me help me.

0000000000000000000

The docter stood puzzled in the tardis, Amy by his side as they listened to the message that seemed to radiate through the tardis. Help me help me. Over

and over it blared. Amy held her hands over her mouth, fear in her eyes." Docter, what is that?" He seemed to shake his head as he moved around the

console pressing buttons and pulling levers. His eyes seemed to widen." Its coming from earth!" he exclaimed as amy read the screen beside him. " Well?"

she questioned."lets go" he nodded and mumbled to himself pulling levers once more as the voice rang irrly around the tardis as it spun towards earth.

00000000000000000000000

He caught up to me, lifting up my limp body from the wood floor. " Put me down!" i yowled, my hands scratching and clawing in a blind panic. help me help

me help me. he streamed a string of curses, dropping me to the floor as i stood up on shaky legs and tryed to run, i heard the click of a pistol and a loud

humming as a blue police box began to materilze in the corner. i froze and turned to face the corner as my dad seemed to rub his eyes and then he

returned his gaze to me pulling the trigger as the door to the mysterious box was thrown open. I felt the impact of the bullet to my side and i gasped. My

teary eyes on the two people that had emerged, there faces full of horror because of the scene that was unfolding before them. i fell to my knees, chest

heaving as blood seemed to poor from the open wound. i glanced up at my dad, his face was angry , and he began to walk towards me. " you little bitch

what have you poisoned me with, god help you tell me why theres a fuckin police box in the corner with two idiots standing there gaping like fishs!" he

cocked the gun once more aiming towards my heart. He always hit his targets. Always. I swallowed and looked up into his dark, murky eyes, the defince in

mine raditing strongly. " i dont know, i didnt posion you, i see them too." He shook his head, finger pressing harder and harder. " Dont hurt her!" came a

chorus of two voices, one a pretty woman with startling red hair, and the other a werid man wearing a bow tie and a fez. i meet there gazes and saw the

woman was crying, while the man was angry. My dad just laughed at them as they seemed to slide closer. i could feel the life draining from me and i began

to shake like a leaf, the taste of iron in my mouth. " And why shouldnt i kill her wear she sits, shes a little bitch just like her mom!" i just glared up at him,

and as he pulled the trigger i turned to grin happily at the two people standing is angery sad silence. I felt it pierce my heart and i let out an agonized

gasp crumbling down onto the hard floor. "NOOO" the woman seemed to yell, rushing to my side as some tears streamed down my man seemed to knock

out my dad, and rushed to my side also, scanning me with some werid light stick. it was getting harder to breathe. " Docter?" the woman questioned

softly. He shook his head. i just sighed softly " It's ok" i whispered softly, flecks of blood staining my lips" im dieing". The woman just stroked my hair as i

wheezed in pain, my heart struggled to beat. But it was broken. my bloody hands clutched at my chest. i closed my eyes tightly, whimpering and whining.

" It hurts" i choked out softly. The man scanned me again with the light stick and the pain faded considerably. I opened my eyes as i began to fall "

thanks" he nodded and i gazed into his eyes noticing he was quite smart and then as he read his light stick i saw his eyes widen. " you have two hearts?" i

just smiled and closed my eyes, death taking me. And thats when i felt it, the unbeilveable fire. I opened my eyes in panic my hands glowing with a bright

yellow light. The man just laughed and picked up the woman spinning her around. " She's a time lord Amy" I just stared at my hand in wonder as the light

seemed to spread throughout me. The pain was gone. I stood up as they danced around me. And then i exploded.

As the light faded i stumbled , arms waiting to catch me. i looked up into the two people eyes, seeing them filled with the reflection of someone i did not

know. i backed away slowly, glancing at my bloody hands. " W-w-what am i?" i stuttered, glancing at my shirt which was still covered in blood. My blood.

Was i dead? i saw the man, "the docter" shake his head at me and whisper something the the women, Amy. she came towards me slowly. " It's okay

sweetie, let me help you, lets clean you up now shall we?" i nodded leading her to my tiny room, as i pointed her in the direction of my small closet, she

grabbed some clothes and i walked slowly to the bathroom, walking in as she closed the door behind me. I looked in the mirror, hands touching my face.

This was not me. I began to cry softly, face in my gross hands, the tremers shaking my body. I felt Amy hug me, the loud sputter of the showers coming

and the a soft whisper in my ear. " Take a shower sweetie, you'll feel better, if you need anything just call" I nodded and she left, shutting the door

behind her leaving the scent of vanllia behind. i jumped into the shower, the water swirling with briallant shades of red, yet my skin was unblemished and

clean. i shook with such wonder yet panic, how could this be? what was i? Was i even human? What did the docter guy mean that i had two hearts? And

Time lords? My mind was in overload, swirling and switching from topic, to question, to another topic. But for some reason i found i could handle it. I had

always been smart as i child, and different. My mom would always look at me with such sadness , such regret, it had killed her inside to see me everday, and thus she left, sending my dad into a bigger tanturm then he normally had. i rubbed the shampoo in my scalp suddenly and relized thati felt on track. I

was meant to be something, i could handle this. I felt a smile rip across my cheeks. I could do this.

Amy returned to the living room, where the docter was in the process of tieing up the girls unconconcious father. Blood coated the floor and was

splattered across the walls, its red tendrils soaking the room with its strong scent of iron. Amy glanced away and up to the docters eyes. "how did this

happen, that poor girl." the docter met Amys eyes his eyes a mixture of emotions as he spoke " who knows what else he could have done to her over the

years." Amy nodded and couldnt help the tears that pricked at her eyes. Who could hurt a child? A helpless young little girl that couldnt defend her self

from the terror that was her own father. But Amy was also awed at the girls courage and strength, she was a good one. " well shes coming with us now,

she'll never have to worry about getting hurt by him again!" the Docter pronuced with a Grin as he boucnced in his shoes with joy " Another time lord! it's

almost as great as the the time i discovered the tardis! Scratch that its even better!" Amy giggled at his antics but couldnt help but ponder, what really

did that man do to that girl? And why was a timelord on earth, posing as a human, when she herself didnt even know what she was? She could only hope

the answers would be reveled in time.

I shut the water off suddenly, an absence of noise reaching my ears. Fog clouded the room. I Sighed, the moment of truth arriving. I placed my hand up

to the tiny cracked mirror and rubbed the fog away until it revealed my face. I had startling blue eyes that looked into your soul and dark black raven hair,

with pale skin. I ran my finger tips over my face, surprised. This was crazy. But still a grin found its way on my face, this was cool, different, new. i dryed

my hair with the old, half broken hairblower, and slid on some clothing and put on a smidge of make up, eye liner coating the bottoms of my eyes. i left the

bathroom to meet Amy, her eyes worried. " Are you ok... uhhh" I smiled and nodded " It's Kate" She nodded " come grab a bag, you need to pack." I

questioned her words but shrugged, rushing to my room where i shoved my prized pozzesions in, my ipod, some books, pictures, and other special items

like family herilooms. i Walked behind Amy into the living room where the scent of blood made me gag and my nose wrinkle. The docter stood by the door

to the Tardis, his eyes bright and excited." Ready to go, uhhhh" He trailed off like Amy had, unsure of my name. " Kate, it's Kate." He and Amy began the

walk in and i glanced around my living room saying good bye, not even bothing to glance at the horrible man that was passed out on the rug. i closed my

eyes and began my new life. Once i steped in i looked around in surprise. "Wow!" the docter and Amy grinned reciting my next words. " It's bigger on the

inside." I giggled and faced them. " So uhh where we going?" The Docter beamed at me." Now this is the best part to explain, the universe." I stood my

mouth open exclaiming happily " COOL!"

**ok this is like my first fanfic. so give me tons of advice and stuff on how i could make this story better, spell better, Etc. Thnx, Wolfie**


End file.
